Baby Driscoll
Labyrinth "Libby" Trinidad Driscoll is a fan made character for Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. She is the best friend of Princess Kittie and the arch rival of Heidi Weinerman. Libby is voiced by Jenny Von Oy who was Stevie VanLough from The Parkers. Libby was a former student from Flackville High, who was suspended and banned from the school for causing a gruesome nuclear explosion resulting abhorrent damage to the school, and minor injuries to Libby. Fortunately all the students were unharmed but Libby. Her student status at Flackvile Libby was more of an outcast of Flackville, her only friend was Steve Riley. After her suspension almost all of the students were happy of Libby's departure, including the teachers and staff. As for Steve Riley, he was the only person who showed remorse of her departure. Marriage and Divorce of Steve Riley After their first semester, Steve Riley proposed to Libby and they got married a week later. After the explosion, the school district threatened him to divorce Libby or they will suspend him, so he had no choice to cooperate. Which left Libby heartbroken, and swore revenge on Flackville and it's district. Destruction of Flackville High Dispite all that has happen not much of detail. Libby caused a nuclear explosion, which resulted her minor injuries and the survival of the students. It is most likely that the students were in class at the time, all but Libby. The possibility of the explosion was that Libby was working on a science project which either backfired or succeeded. Body Limitations Due to Libby's non-heating factor, She is not allowed to be outside in intense heat, because of her diet of eating spicy foods. If she is ever exposed to extreme heat rays, her stomach acids will boil uncontrollably, causing her to have indigestion which results her vomiting ACTUAL acid. From Kittie's perspective she thinks Libby is allergic to intense sunlight, which is practically not true. Origin of Kittie & Libby's Friendship During Kittie's early childhood years, Kittie didnt have much friends due to her curse, Jack being in school and his baseball hobbies, and her ninja training. Luckily Empress Staci used to be best friends with Marylin Driscoll (Libby's mother) since high school. The two women thought Libby should be "Realm Pen Pals" with Staci's neice Kittie. From the years that follow Kittie and Libbie have constantly been "Realm Chatting", Kittie has also mailed a special Ninchantiss Key to Libby so she can visit her anytime through any door. When Kittie left Ninchantiss to start her new life, Libby was excited for her big arrival. The two girls started as new freshman at Norrisville High the following week. Later in said week they became close friends with Randy and Howard. Other Events Shloomp! There It Is Kittie nor Libby never interacted with Howard and Randy throughout the day. Dispite NomiRandy being present in said episode also being the love interest of Kittie, she never interacted with him but they will meet in the upcoming fanfiction "Shloomp in my Heart". 13th Century Ninja During the massive chaos of The Sorcerer, Kittie and Libby weren't caught under his wrath. In spite of that, Demon Kittie "The Siren of Stank", Should've been present during the destruction. It is most likely The Sorcerer forgot to activate The Siren or Kittie was nowhere to be seen at the time. Kittie and Libby weren't present at school or the field trip either. The main theory might lead that both girls were sick or too busy at the time. For Libby dispite being in town, she wasn't stanked it is most likely she was at a safe environment during the destruction. For Kittie, she must've been in Ninchantiss during the destruction or visiting a different kingdom at the time, which explains why The Ninjette was absent during The Sorcerer's rampage. Flume-Igation (Fanon wise) Kittie and Libby were in line for the McFlume but after The Ninja destroyed it, the girls went to Libby's house to go swimming at her pool. On the Poolfront Kittie was at Libby's house at the time, since Libby wasnt allowed to go outside. Since there was halfly a stanked out break, it was left unknown why The Ninjette wasn't present. Most likely she didnt appear because Kittie didnt notice the rampage. Post-Punishment After the explosion, Libby was banned and expelled from the campus, and a week later she transferred to Norrisville High. imagegggggggg.jpg|A promotional image of Libby imagelibby1.jpg|Wanted Photo imagelibby2.jpg|Libby with a Howard doll tengu.png|Libby possessed by The Tengu Clone libbie.png|Libbie in Kittie's Kunoichi outfit Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Female Character Images Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters